


Lunch Meeting

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Suits Comment Fics [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Love and trust, Lunch, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey takes Mike for a lunch meeting with his mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment fic to [this](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/image/93870281941) picture of Patrick and Gabriel pineappleharvey posted on tumblr.
> 
> I am [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Mike doesn’t really know what exactly he had expected but the woman sitting at the table they are currently approaching in that crowded downtown restaurant looks surprisingly ordinary. Sure, she’s pretty and petite and stylish but she also seems to be nervous, sipping on a glass of water and straightening her hair every few seconds. She obviously hasn’t seen them yet.

He’s walking between the tables two steps behind Harvey and he can see how Harvey’s hands are balling into tight fists a couple of moments before they reach the table at the back end of the room.

It was Mike who had talked Harvey into this lunch meeting and now he isn’t so sure that this is really a good idea.

Harvey, on the other hand, wishes that he’d never asked for Mike’s thoughts on the matter or even that he’d never brought the whole thing up in the first place. Because he knows that he knew all the time what Mike would say and that Mike would talk him around in the end. Clenching his fists tighter, he takes the last few steps and comes to stand in front of the table they’ve been heading for. 

The woman’s head shoots up when Harvey stops in his tracks in front of her and clears his throat. She slowly rises, nearly knocking over her glass, takes a step towards him and reaches for Harvey’s upper arms.

"Harvey," she mutters and tries to draw him into an embrace. Harvey stiffens but he allows her arms around him for a moment before he takes a step backwards. 

"Mother." He straightens his cuffs and inhales. "You look good."

"You, too, Harvey," Lily Specter replies, smiling. 

"I am,” Harvey answers, taking a step to the side and reaching for Mike. “I _am_ good. Mother, there’s someone I would like you to meet.” He draws Mike up close next to himself and clears his throat. “This is Mike. Mike Ross. We— We’re seeing each other. Mike, this is my mother, Lily Specter.”

"Mrs. Specter, Mike Ross. It’s good to meet you." Mike extends his hand and smiles.

"Lily, please," Harvey’s mother answers and shakes his hand. "Likewise. I didn’t know Harvey was seeing someone."

They all sit down and Harvey covers Mike’s hand with his own for a second. “We’ve been seeing each other for over a year now.”

"Good." Lily nods and takes a sip from her glass of water. "How did you guys meet, then?"

The lunch goes astonishingly well and the conversation between the three of them flows smoothly. They all lose most of their nervousness over ordering their meals and the tension ebbs surprisingly quickly. They make small talk for most of the time, but that’s exactly how it should be, Mike thinks. He hopes that Harvey really is as relaxed and at ease as he seems to be.

Mike watches both Harvey and his mother while they banter over some fashion issue and he’s sure – even though he’s never met Gordon – that Harvey got at least part of his quick mind and acerbic wit from his mother. Lily is a firework of witty repartee and Mike finds himself quietly laughing at her comments more than once.

After they’ve finished their main courses, Harvey excuses himself to return a phone call and leaves Mike and Lily sitting alone at the table. He casts a quick glance back at Mike before he walks away and Mike nods reassuringly. He’s going to be okay.

"So," Lily says, taking a sip from her glass of wine. "You and Harvey."

"Yeah," Mike grins. "It was quite the surprise for both of us in the beginning, to be honest. And I sometimes still can’t believe this is real…"

Lily nods and looks Mike straight in the eyes. “But it _is_? Real?”

Mike clears his throat and the grin fades from his face. “Yes. Yes it is.”

Nodding again, Lily takes a deep breath. “He has such a big heart.”

Mike reaches for his own glass and frowns. 

"You’re not going to do to my boy what I did to his dad, are you?"

Nearly choking on his iced tea, Mike quickly sets down his glass again. “Wha—”

"He _did_ tell you about it, didn’t he?” Lily asks and casts her eyes down for a moment. “About what happened back then, what happened with his father and me?”

Mike nods and clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says and his voice sounds raw and hoarse.

"The Specter men tend to make such mistakes choosing their partners," she adds, locking eyes with Mike again. "They love and trust with all their heart, it’s the only way they know how to love. And I am not one to be trusted. Gordon didn’t know that at first and then it was too late and he couldn’t help it. He did. Love me, that is. And he got hurt. And my son – he trusts you. I can see that."

Mike says nothing for a while, his eyes roaming over the table’s surface and over the woman sitting opposite of him. 

"So, you’re not going to do that to Harvey, are you?" Lily says after a while, raising her glass to her lips again.

"No," Mike replies slowly, locking gazes with her once more. "No," he repeats. "I won’t. I couldn’t. I— I trust him, too."

"Good." Lily nods and straightens her back. "Maybe Harvey isn’t a typical Specter in every respect after all. You don’t seem to be such a bad choice.” A small smile spreads over her face and Mike nods.

"Hey," Harvey greets them, returning from his phone call exactly five seconds later, breaking the silence that had fallen between Mike and Lily. He quickly runs his hand over Mike’s back when he sits back down. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Mike smiles. "Yeah, we’re good."

They finish their lunch in casual conversation and once they’ve left the restaurant, Lily takes her phone from her handbag. 

"Let me snap a quick photo of the two of you," she says, smiling. "I want to send it to Marcus."

"You talk to Marcus?" Harvey asks as he draws Mike closer against his body, arranging them for the photograph in front of the restaurant’s door. "He never said."

"Not as often as I’d like," Lily replies and motions for Harvey and Mike to move a little more to the left. "But yes, I do. And of course he wouldn’t. Now smile." She takes the picture and gives Harvey a quick hug goodbye. 

"Maybe we can do this again sometime? Have lunch together?" She asks and squeezes his arm. 

"Yeah, maybe," Harvey answers and his brows furrow slightly. 

"Okay," Lily nods, smoothing her hand down Harvey’s sleeve. "I’ll call you." She turns to Mike and reaches for his hand. "It was good to meet you, Mike."

"You, too," Mike answers and shakes her hand goodbye.

The car is already waiting at the curb and Ray gets out and opens the door for them as soon as they approach. Mike climbs in after Harvey and holds his hand while the other man relaxes against the leather seats and exhales deeply. He doesn’t let go all the way back to the firm.

~fin~


End file.
